Video cameras can be used to take pictures of a mailpiece, an enclosure document or other mail-related item in a mail sorter, mail inserter or other mailing machine for a variety of purposes. For example, paper handling and postal automation development teams can use those pictures to debug jam problems in a mailing machine and other motion control issues. Usually, the images acquired by the video cameras are displayed on video monitor for viewing. Because mail-related items usually move in a high speed in the mailing machine, the motion could blur the images acquired by the video camera, rendering it difficult to pinpoint the location of the edges of those items in relation to the machine.
It is desirable that the images of the mail-related item can be sharpened in order to reduce or eliminate the blurriness due to the motion of the mail-related item so as to allow an operator to have a good view of the item in relation to the mailing machine.